back_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail
"I'm thirsty." Abigail is the protagonist of the comic, supposedly prophesied to bring about the end of the world. Traveling through the various towns with her companion Daniel, she grows and develops as a character and begins to have uncertainties about her given destiny. Appearance Abigail is tall, with dark green skin, messy black hair and wide eyes. She wears a poncho-esque cape and a black hat. Beneath her cape, she appears to be wearing some sort of black, skin-tight suit as well as her gun holsters. The majority of her body, as well as her mouth, is usually covered by her cape. She has various features that make her stand out among other characters, including her sharp teeth, long limbs and unusually small body in proportion to the rest of her. The latter may simply be due to the art style, however. Past Abigail emerged from a fresh grave with no memory of her true name or past life. After being found by "The Cool Witches" (and committing her first murder), Abigail is brought back to their hovel, where she is told her supposed purpose. Afterwards, she is sent off on her own, northwards towards the Kingdom of Goodness. It's implied that both King Dang and The Cool Witches know of her origins, as well as her purpose. Personality Much of what is Abigail's personality and what is just caused by her amnesia is uncertain. However, she frequently comes off as stubborn, brash and rude. She seems to have the belief that she does not need help and is usually difficult to sway. Over time within the comic, she develops as a character and more of her personality is discovered. She seems quite clueless, which is mainly caused by her memory loss, as well as very matter-of-fact. She frequently has trouble understanding figures of speech and takes many things literally. Abigail appears to be doggedly loyal to those she trusts and is easily provoked. When it comes to actually fighting, Abigail is quite clever. Abilities * Quick Reflexes: '''Abigail is incredibly agile and quick to react to attacks and other occurrences. She seems to generally be fairly fast as well. * '''Damage Resistance: '''Has incredible endurance and stamina and is able to take most hits with ease. Abigail has even taken an acid-related attack head on from the Tummy Boys without any real damage, as well as quickly recovering from other attacks she is struck with. It is also implied that her skin is quite tough, as it takes a guillotine blade to actually cut it open. * '''Strength: '''Takes this to an extreme. She's been shown to throw about a large number of objects bigger than her, including both of the Tummy Boys and break through sturdy wood with just a kick. Relationships * '''Daniel: The character she appears to be most closely attached to. As her traveling companion, she and Daniel tend to spend a lot of time together, albeit somewhat unwillingly. She rarely is far from him, and when she is she's usually getting herself into trouble. She has proven to be doggedly loyal to Daniel and quite literally seems to view him as hers. * The Cool Witches: Feelings between them are quite mixed, although she seems to have no real opinion on the smaller two. The lead witch, however, seems to be greeted with a mix of hostility and uncertainty. Abigail shows very little trust in them. * '''King Dang: '''Although it's been made clear they've met before, Abigail has no clear memories of this and knows little about him. They have yet to meet again, but she seems to be beginning to view him as the real problem that must be gotten rid of. She is otherwise neutral about him. Category:Characters